


Warten auf Wunder

by InWinoVeritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Stiles is enchanted, fawn!Stiles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grüne Feen haben Stiles in ein Reh verwandelt und dann nähert sich auch noch Weihnachten. Scott ist ein klein wenig überfordert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warten auf Wunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/gifts).



> Wichtelfic für Rei. <3  
> Das fügt sich ein in das große „Stiles ist ein Reh“-Headcanon, was ich auf 120_Minuten [hier angefangen habe](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1025033.html). Nicht wundern: Die übergreifende Geschichte ist hiermit noch lange nicht beendet. Das ist sozusagen nur der Weihnachtspart
> 
> Korrektur gelesen ist die Fic, allerdings sehr überstürzt. Wird bei Gelegenheit nochmal auf Fehler untersucht.  
> Verzeihung!

Stiles atmet gegen ihn.  
Er riecht nach Zucker und Lebkuchen – süß und schwer. 

Eine seiner großen Hände greift nach Scott, drückt ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit auf das Bett.  
Scott senkt den Blick und kann aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Stiles' Hüften sich bewegen. Bedacht, langsam, _geschmeidig_ , wie ein lauerndes Tier. 

Scott kann sich nicht regen, weil er übermannt ist von diesem Geruch, der aus allen von Stiles' Poren quillt: Die pure, klebrig-heiße Erregung. Sie lullt ihn ein, sie lässt jede einzelne Berührung doppelt so schwer, so warm, so kitzelnd anmuten.  
Stiles legt eine Hand auf seine Brust und Scott spürt sein Herz dagegenschlagen, als wolle es sich ihr entgegenschmiegen. 

Er kann die Augen nicht schließen, als sein Freund glühend gegen ihn atmet und quälend langsam seine Lippen mit der Zungenspitze befeuchtet. 

„Was möchtest du?“, wispert Stiles so nahe, dass es sich anfühlt, als würde Scott seine Worte einatmen.  
„Was möchtest du, _Wölfchen_?“ 

Scott keucht zitternd auf. Die Hand auf seiner Brust gleitet über seine erhitzte Haut, nach unten, wo es pocht und schreit. 

„Meine Hände?“

Lange Finger fahren zwischen seine Beine. Scott verschluckt sich beinahe. Heiße Wellen durchzucken seinen Körper. Als würde etwas gegen einen unsichtbaren Damm schlagen. 

„Meinen Mund?“ 

Stiles grinst ihn an. Seine Augen sind riesig und hellblank, seine Lippen feucht.  
Er schluckt Atem, der Scott keuchend entfährt und dann ist da seine Zunge, die sachte über Scotts Unterlippe fährt wie eine Pinselspitze. 

„Alles“, bettelt Scott wimmernd.  
„Was auch immer du mir geben willst. Bitte, bitte!“ 

Dann wacht er auf. 

– 

 

Sein Herz ist ein Presslufthammer. Er schluckt nach Atem und fühlt, dass er schweißgebadet ist.  
Das Zimmer ist rot und hell erleuchtet – ein Zeichen dafür, dass seine Augen glühen müssen. 

Unter der Decke, neben ihm hebt sachte und mit halboffenen Äuglein das Rehkitz seinen Kopf.  
„Schon okay“, presst Scott hervor.  
„Schlaf weiter, ich muss nur.... ich brauch nur...“ 

Die Erektion drückt schmerzhaft gegen seine Unterhose. Scott kneift die Augen zusammen und Gott, er bekommt die Worte von Stiles aus seinen Träumen nicht weg.  
„Ich brauch nur ein Glas Wasser“, lügt er hastig und leise.  
„Bin gleich wieder da!“ 

Er flüchtet aus seinem Zimmer, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihm her. Erst als er auf der Treppe ist, kann er sich darauf konzentrieren, ob das Kitz ihm folgt. Er braucht das Badezimmer. Aber Gott, nicht sein Badezimmer. Er kann nicht, wenn... Er kann nicht, wenn.... 

Mit verschwitzten Händen schließt er sich auf der Toilette im Erdgeschoss ein. Das Licht bleibt aus. Er braucht sowieso keines, denn der Dezembermond scheint fahl zum Fenster herein.  
Scott klappt den Klodeckel auf und seine Unterhose rutscht wie von selbst in seine Kniekehlen. 

_Was möchtest du?_ , säuselt der Stiles aus seinem Traum feucht in sein Ohr. 

_Meine Hände? Meinen...Mund?_

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden steht sein Körper in Flammen.  
Seine Beine drohen einzuknicken, kaum dass er sich anfasst. Seine Erektion ist ein heiß. Er kann kaum denken. Stiles geistert um ihn herum, der Alptraum, der er ist, mit seinen langen Fingern und seiner blassen Haut. Scott muss sich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vorstellen, dass das Stiles' Finger sind statt seiner. 

Er stolpert einen halben Schritt vorwärts, bis er sich mit der freien Hand auf dem Spülkasten abstützen kann. Sein Ellenbogen knickt ein und er presst den Mund gegen seinen Unterarm, während seine rechte Hand zuckende, epilepsiehafte Bewegungen vollführt, keucht und wimmert in seine Haut. 

_Wölfchen_ , raunt ihm seine Erinnerung zu. 

Scott schluchzt tief in seiner Kehle, als er kommt. Er weiß nicht, wie seine Beine es schaffen, ihn auf den Füßen zu behalten, aber irgendwie tun sie das. Der Wolf unter seiner Haut knurrt und schnappt und befiehlt ihm, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und zu heulen, weil sein Gefährte nicht da ist.  
Nicht wirklich da. 

Nur langsam treten die Geräusche der Nacht wieder in Scotts Bewusstsein.  
Das Wassergluckern in den alten Rohren. Das Summen des Kühlschranks in der Küche nebenan.  
Der ruhige Atem seiner Mutter in ihrem Schlafzimmer. 

Das rasende Puckern eines Rehkitzes daneben, das viel zu schnell ist und dadurch verrät, dass das Kitz wach ist. 

Und das ist der Augenblick, in dem Scott den stechenden Schmerz von Schuld durch seine Brust donnern fühlt. Er mag leise genug gewesen sein für das menschliche Gehör. 

Aber das Kitz – nein – Stiles hat Rehohren. 

Stiles ist ein Tierbaby und hat eben höchstwahrscheinlich alles gehört, während Scott...

Er kann nicht weiterdenken. Sein Atem ist kalt geworden und die Fliesen unter seinen nackten Fußsohlen sind hart. 

Draußen scheint höhnisch der Halbmond. 

– 

„Du siehst furchtbar aus“, begrüßt Malia ihn am nächsten Tag. 

Er zuckelt die kurze Treppe zum Haupteingang des Schulgebäudes hoch, Stiles hinter sich im Schlepptau, und schaut zerstreut über seine Schulter, ob er den Jeep auch wirklich abgeschlossen hat.  
Da er nun offiziell der einzige Mensch auf dem Planeten ist (neben dem Sheriff), der diesen Jeep fahren darf, sollte er auch tunlichst aufpassen, dass ihm niemand das Auto unter seinem müden Hintern wegstiehlt.  
Lieber würde er wie immer mit seinem Motorrad zur Schule fahren. Den Jeep zu benutzen gibt ihm das klamme, hohle Gefühl, dass sein bester Freund überhaupt nicht mehr da ist. Als ob er das Auto geerbt hat nach einem Todesfall. Allein der Gedanke dreht ihm den Magen um.  
Doch da man ein Rehkitz schlecht auf einem Motorrad mitnehmen kann, weil niemand Helme für Rehe herstellt, ist er auf den Jeep angewiesen. 

Stiles hüpft seither jeden Morgen auf den Beifahrersitz, setzt sich auf dem Pullover, den Scott ihm gegen die Kälte dort hingelegt hat, nieder, lässt sich sorgfältig anschnallen und fummelt während der Fahrt mindestens drei Mal mit der winzigen Schnauze am Radio herum.  
Es wäre witzig, wenn es nicht so traurig wäre. 

„Tut mir leid“, entgegnet Scott erschöpft, weil ihm tatsächlich nichts Besseres einfällt.  
Seit heute Nacht sitzt ein glühender Feuerball aus Schuld in seinem Bauch und er verbrennt ihn quälend langsam von innen nach außen. 

„Das war nicht direkt, was ich damit sagen wollte, aber okay.“  
Malia geht in die Hocke und drückt Stiles ein Küsschen auf die Rehstirn. Er schmiegt den Kopf in ihre Hand, als sie an den Ohren zu kraulen beginnt und zu Scott hochsieht.  
„Ich meinte eher, ob alles in Ordnung ist bei dir.“ 

Scott zuckt für seinen Geschmack zu schnell mit den Schultern.  
„Jaja“, beeilt er sich zu sagen. Denn niemand, wirklich _niemand_ darf erfahren, dass er sich über Nacht in einen verdorbenen Perversling verwandelt hat. Und vielleicht geht es wieder weg.  
Ja. 

Es muss wieder weggehen. 

„Na gut. Wenn doch was ist, sag mir Bescheid. Oder Lydia. Oder Kira. Oder...du weißt schon. Okay?“ 

Sie springt wieder in die Höhe und drückt liebevoll seine Schulter und ihre Augen sind so warm und weich, dass Scott ein bisschen schmilzt. 

„Okay“, nuschelt er verlegen. 

„Prima. Ich muss jetzt los, Mathe.“ 

Sie winkt ihnen beiden zu und läuft um ein Haar drei Freshmen-Mädchen mit Schals in Harry-Potter-Farben (Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin) um, die eine Wand im Gang gebildet haben.  
Eine versucht, betont wegzugucken, die zweite starrt unverfroren, die dritte sieht sehr nervös aus. 

Das ist nichts Neues.  
Seit Scott mit Deaton durchgekämpft hat, dass er ein Rehkitz mit zur Schule bringen darf, das er „neben seiner toten Mutter gefunden hat und das seither auf ihn geprägt ist“, ist er die Sensation der Schule.  
Es wäre ihm lieber, wenn die Leute weniger gucken würden, aber das liegt – wie so vieles – nicht in seiner Macht. Er würde ja auch gucken. 

„Hi..äh...“, fängt das starrende Mädchen an. 

„Wir haben uns gefragt... also... dürfen wir mal streicheln? Bitte?“ 

Scott schließt seine Spindtür und lächelt freundlich.  
Er mag Leute, die vorher fragen.  
Seit er mit einem Rehkitz durch Beacon Hills läuft, weiß er, wie sich Menschen mit Kindern oder kleinen Hunden fühlen müssen, die ungefragt von Leuten angefasst, gestreichelt oder in die Wange gekniffen werden. Er denkt mit Schrecken an die alte Dame zurück, die Stiles unangekündigt im Einkaufswagen bei Walmart an den Ohren zog, um „zu testen, ob das auch echt ist“ und die er mit rot glühenden Augen angeknurrt hat. 

„Wenn er möchte“, sagt Scott und wendet sich Stiles zu.  
„Ist das okay?“ 

Stiles wirft ein wenig den Kopf zurück und läuft den Mädchen entgegen. 

Sein Freund betrachtet wachsam, wie Hände vorsichtig über den Rücken des Tieres streicheln und ihn unter dem Kinn kraulen. Was Stiles zufällig besonders mag. Er schließt genüsslich die Augen.

„Er ist sooo niedlich“, quietscht das Mädchen, das eben noch betont weggesehen hat. 

Dann geht die Schulglocke. 

– 

 

„McCall!“

Die Trillerpfeife gellt über das gesamte Lacrosse-Feld. 

„Sag deinem Haustier, es soll sich raushalten oder ich sorge höchstpersönlich dafür, dass es mein Weihnachtsbraten wird!“  
Coach hat rote Wangen von der Kälte. Oder vor Wut. 

Stiles wetzt mit fliegenden Hufen über das Feld. Seit er herausbekommen hat, wie man diese langen Stelzenbeinchen richtig benutzt, ist er kaum noch zu bremsen. Scott fragt sich, ob man auch als Reh ADHS haben kann und beugt sich herab, als es ihm den geklauten Ball im Maul apportiert. 

„Stiles, ich weiß, dir ist langweilig, aber du kannst nicht mitspielen“, seufzt er leise und lässt sich den Ball geben. Kleine Rehzahnabdrücke zieren ihn nun.  
„Du weißt doch, Lacrosse ohne Schläger geht gar nicht.“

„Lacrosse als Nichtmensch geht noch viel weniger.“ Liam ist herangejoggt. 

„Hör auf damit, du machst Scott nur Ärger!“ 

Stiles schnaubt leise.  
Scott weiß inzwischen, dass es eine Übersetzung für „Nerv mich nicht, Alter!“ ist.  
Oder so ähnlich. 

Er streicht Stiles zärtlich über das Näschen.  
„Wir sind ja bald fertig. Setz dich doch solange zu Malia.“ 

Es tut ihm weh zu sehen, wie Stiles mit hängendem Köpfchen abzieht.  
Er weiß überhaupt nicht, wer die Regel erfunden hat, dass man für Lacrosse einen Schläger benutzen muss. Stiles wäre jetzt der beste Spieler aus dem gesamten Team, inklusive nicht mehr ganz so menschlicher Mitglieder, und er kann es nicht mal zeigen. 

Als er sich herumdreht zu Coach, sieht er, dass Kira mit diesem spricht. Noch bevor er das Gespräch mit seinem Gehör heranzoomen kann, pfeift Finstock wieder los, so dass es einem in den Ohren gellt. 

„McCall!“  
Im Marschschritt kommt der Mann auf ihn zu. Scott weicht unwillkürlich zurück. 

„Wenn du das Vieh schon mitbringen musst, weil du sein Ersatzpapi bist, kannst du wenigstens-“ 

Er räuspert sich.  
„Also, Yukimura hatte da diese Idee – und eigentlich ist es ja meine Idee, weil die gar nicht mal soo schlecht ist für euch Knallköpfe – hast du was dagegen, wenn dein Hirsch unser Maskottchen wird?“ 

– 

„Das hat er wirklich gesagt?“  
Deaton lacht sogar.

Vor ihm auf dem Behandlungstisch liegt Stiles auf der Seite auf einer Wolldecke und lässt sich abtasten. 

„Ich wette, er war nur so darauf aus, weil er genau weiß, dass Devenford vor kurzem ein Pony als Maskottchen bekommen hat.“ Liam verschränkt die Arme und lehnt sich etwas missmutig gegen die geschlossene Bürotür.  
„Meine alte Schule“, erklärt er hastig, als Deaton ihn fragend anblickt. 

„Der Vorteil ist, dass wir so auf jeden Fall besser auf Stiles aufpassen können“, sagt Scott. Er beobachtet jede Bewegung des Tierarztes an seinem besten Freund.  
Er beobachtet jedermanns Bewegung an ihm. Es ist, also ob sein innerer Wolf gebannt alle fünf Sinne auf dieses Rehkitz richtet, als wäre es sein...Welpe. Oder irgendetwas Vergleichbares. 

Er ist ab und zu in den letzten zwei Wochen nachts aufgewacht von dem zerfressenden Verlangen, Stiles vor der ganzen Welt zu beschützen. 

Vielleicht ist er deswegen in der letzten Nacht durchgedreht. 

Hoffentlich. 

Deaton horcht Stiles' Bauch mit einem Stethoskop ab, schaut ihm in die Ohren und in das Mäulchen.  
Dann hebt er ihn vorsichtig hoch und stellt ihn auf die Hundewaage in der Ecke. 

 

„Das werdet ihr auch müssen“, verkündet er nebenbei. 

„Tierische Maskottchen leiden sehr oft unter dem Stress bei Wettkämpfen. Es ist sehr laut, es sind sehr viele Gerüche und...“ Er lächelt entschuldigend.  
„Ich muss es euch ja nicht erklären.“ 

„Aber er ist ja kein wirkliches Reh“, wirft Liam ein. 

„Es ist Stiles. Und eindeutig ein besseres Maskottchen als so ein doofes Pony.“ 

Stiles hüpft von der Waage und boxt ihm mit dem Kopf freundschaftlich zustimmend gegen das Knie. Hätte er Hände, er würde jetzt einschlagen. 

„Sein Körper ist ein Reh“, erklärt der Tierarzt geduldig.  
Natürlich hat er Recht. Daran hätte Scott denken müssen, als er dem Coach sein Einverständnis gegeben hat. Weil Stiles' Augen geleuchtet haben vor Begeisterung. Weil er, und Scott ist sich da ganz sicher, sich freut, dass er zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen etwas Nützliches tut. 

Deaton macht sich Notizen in Stiles' Akte und sieht dann auf. 

„Er nimmt zu und wächst normal. Wie ein ganz gewöhnliches Reh. Achte auf die Wärme, sein Fell ist noch nicht besonders dicht.“ 

Und es ist Stiles. Stiles, der dauernd friert. Scott nickt schuldbewusst. 

„Der Rest bleibt erst einmal. Alle vier Stunden die Ersatzmilch und wenn er will, kann er draußen ein paar Gräser probieren.“ Der Arzt lächelt scheu.  
„Rehe lieben im Winter die Rinde von Laubbäumen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sehr das Melissa gefällt. Offiziell habe ich nichts gesagt.“  
Er klappt die Akte zu und wendet sich Stiles zu:  
„Versuch einfach, wonach dir ist.“ 

Stiles vollführt sein einstudiertes Nicken: Einmal den Kopf senken und wieder heben. 

Sicher, er wirkt gesund und munter. 

Aber das Rudel braucht nun schon zwei Wochen, um die seltsamen Feen aufzuspüren, die ihn verwandelt haben.  
Scott verdrängt seit den Tagen den Gedanken, ob es zu diesem Fluch so etwas wie eine „Rückgabefrist“ gibt. Ob er nur bis zu einem bestimmten Tag zurückverwandelt werden kann. 

– 

Es ist der dreizehnte Dezember und draußen sieht man den Atem vor seinem Mund.  
Der Himmel ist grau überzogen. Trostloser Regen hüllt die Stadt ein. 

Scott steht mit dem Schirm vor der Schule und winkt dem Polizeiauto, in das der Sheriff seinen verzauberten Jungen gesetzt hat. Vater-Sohn-Qualitätszeit nennt der das. Scott befürchtet, dass es lediglich die schiere Panikreaktion eines Mannes ist, der vollkommen hilflos vor dem Übernatürlichen steht und niemandem dafür mit seiner Dienstwaffe drohen kann. Der die Sache lieber behandelt wie ein geteiltes Sorgerecht zwischen sich und dem besten Freund seines Kindes. 

Scott hat ihm erklärt, wie man die Ersatzmilch erwärmt, wie man die Flasche sterilisiert – und der Sheriff hat ihn angelächelt und den Kopf geschüttelt: „Ich weiß, wie man das macht, Scott. Er war schon einmal mein Baby.“ 

Jetzt steht Scott auf den Stufen der Schule und zwingt seine roten Augen zurück.  
 _Du hast ihn allein gelassen_ , winselt der Wolf unter seiner Haut, kratzt und beißt sich an die Oberfläche.  
 _Lauf ihm nach, lauf ihm nach, lauf ihm nach!_

Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat. 

Der Griff seines Regenschirms ist danach im Eimer. 

Er kehrt zurück ins Innere und hört sich ein paar feixende Kommentare an:  
„Was denn, heute ohne wandelndes Rehgulasch?“  
„Hast du deinen bester-Freund-Ersatz vergessen?“  
„Bist du verlassen worden? Die Natur ist grausam!“ 

Als er an Miss Morells Büro klopft, ist er ein Wrack. 

Sie muss ihm Kamillentee machen.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass es jemals so weit kommen würde – die berechnende Druidin und...nun ja, sie ist sicherlich nicht ohne Recht auch die Schulpsychologin. 

Sie sitzt ihm wachsam gegenüber mit dem Ausdruck absoluter Ruhe und Weisheit und betrachtet ihn schweigend. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist“, flüstert er in die Teetasse. 

„Du vermisst ihn“, antwortet sie und schlägt in ihrem Bürostuhl elegant ein Bein über das andere.  
„Dein Wolf vermisst ihn.“ 

„Wie kann das sein? Er ist doch da!“ 

„Nicht ganz.“  
Sie stützt beide Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und bettet ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände. 

„Sag mir, wie er riecht.“ 

„Nach Stiles natürlich“, antwortet Scott hastig und fühlt sich stocken.  
„Und nach Reh.“ 

„Genau das ist es. Es sind die gemischten Signale, die dich verwirren. Auf Dauer ist das Stress für einen Wolf. Es ist wie wenn man Tiere durch eine Glasscheibe voneinander trennt. Sie sehen einander, aber das ist nicht dasselbe wie tatsächlicher Kontakt. Du vermisst ihn.“ 

Scott schöpft tiefen Atem.  
„Okay“, sagt er leise.  
„Ich vermisse ihn.“ 

Gott, und wie er das tut. Es hilft, diese Sache zu akzeptieren. Bis eben hat er seine Hände im Schoß nicht stillhalten können, hat seine Finger ineinander verhakt und wieder geöffnet. Finger, die nicht nach dem greifen können, was sie wollen. 

Er möchte Stiles' Haut an diesen Fingern fühlen, möchte ihn in die Arme ziehen, nahe an sich spüren, möchte seine Stimme hören, möchte mit ihm Videospiele spielen und Lacrosse, möchte- 

So schnell er kann, hält er den Gedankengang auf. Denn in seinem Hinterkopf sitzt noch immer die Erinnerung an Stiles, der ihm mit der Zunge über die Lippen fährt. 

„Was, wenn wir ihn nie wieder zurückverwandeln können?“  
Er muss sich räuspern, weil seine Stimme belegt ist. 

„Was, wenn er nie wieder wie ein Mensch mit uns reden können wird, wenn...“ 

Seine Lippen zittern. Er muss sich über das Gesicht fahren. In seinen Fasern winselt der Wolf leise noch immer _Laufihmnachlaufihmnach_. 

Miss Morell blinzelt ihn kalkulierend an. 

„Es gibt darüber eine Geschichte“, sagt sie.  
„Darüber, dass im Dezember alle Tiere sprechen können. Quasi ein magisches Ereignis, das ein Mal im Jahr auftritt.“ 

„Wegen Weihnachten?“ 

Sie schnalzt missbilligend mit der Zunge;  
„Nicht _Weihnachten_. Die Wintersonnenwende, wenn die Nacht am längsten ist.“ 

Oh. 

Er hat davon gehört. Von Stiles, wenn er ganz genau sein will, als der sich mit Werwölfen und Banshees und allerlei anderem Zeug beschäftigt hat. Sämtliche heidnische Völker haben in der Vergangenheit die Wintersonnenwende gefeiert, diese Nacht, nach der das Licht zurückkommt und die Tage wieder länger werden. 

„Was passiert in dieser Nacht?“, fragt er, mit einem Mal atemlos. 

„Das Erwachen.“  
Miss Morell lächelt geheimnisvoll.  
„Magische Energien erneuern sich. Alle Lebewesen, egal, ob sie schlafen, ruhen oder wach sind, sammeln neue Kräfte. Rituale klappen besser. Eine ganze Menge. Es ist der Anfang nach einem Ende und der Anfang eines neuen Jahreszyklus. Die Natur balanciert sich aus.“ 

Balance. Scott weiß, dass Marin Morell sich dieser mit ihrem ganzen Leben verschrieben hat. 

„Denken Sie, dass es möglich ist, Stiles zurück zu verwandeln? Ohne diese Feen?“  
Nun beugt er sich über den Tisch und fasst nach der Platte wie nach einem Fels in der Brandung. 

„Nein“, sagt die Frau ohne Umschweife.  
„Ich sage nur, dass magische Dinge geschehen. Was du meinst, ist ein Wunder, und Wunder gibt es nicht.“ 

– 

Die Träume kehren zurück. 

Eine Nacht nach dem Gespräch mit Miss Morell wacht Scott schweißüberströmt und dem zermürbenden Verlangen auf, seine Hand in die Unterhose schnellen zu lassen.  
Für einen Moment atmet er in die Finsternis hinein wie ein ewig Verlorener und drückt den Rücken durch. Er fühlt den Wolf gierig in seinen Fasern winseln. Das Verlangen, aus dem Fenster zu springen und in den Wald zu laufen, übermannt ihn. Das Verlangen, dort den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und nach seinem Gefährten zu heulen bis er heiser ist. 

Dicht neben ihm flappt eines von Stiles' kleinen Rehohren. Das Tierchen hat die Hinterläufe von sich gestreckt und die Vorderbeinchen an seine Brust angeklappt. Es sieht eher aus wie ein schlafender Mensch. Das ergibt sogar irgendwie Sinn – Stiles' Bewusstsein und Unterbewusstsein sind durch und durch menschlich. Wenn sein kleiner, tierischer Körper mitsamt Reflexen und Instinkten abgeschaltet ist, verhält er sich womöglich auch wieder wie ein Mensch. 

Scott durchzuckt der Gedanke, dass Stiles im Schlaf mehr Mensch ist als sonst und dann denkt er an seinen Traum, daran, wie er Stiles' Lippen auf seinen gefühlt hat, wie er mit der Hand an dessen Körper hinabgefahren ist. Er denkt an Stiles' atemloses Keuchen und- 

Er kneift die Augen zusammen und presst seine Hand auf die Bettdecke über seiner Erektion. 

Da liegt ein Rehkitz neben ihm. Ein Tierkind. Ein _Kind_.

Mit bebenden Lippen fängt Scott an, alle drei binomischen Formeln in ungehörten Worten herunterzubeten. Die erste, dann die zweite, zuletzt die dritte. Noch einmal von vorne. 

A plus B in Klammern...mal C plus D in Klammern ist gleich...

Er lauscht auf den ruhig dahinpuckernden Herzschlag des Rehs und wünscht sich, dieser sei menschlicher.

– 

Es ist Samstagmittag und vor Scotts Augen verschwimmen die Buchstaben des Bestiariums. 

Eventuell könnte das etwas damit zu tun haben, dass er die halbe Nacht Mathematik in seinem Kopf heruntergespult und darauf gewartet hat, dass die Schwellung in seinem Penis sich von selbst abbaut. Es hat sehr lange gedauert. Quälend lange.  
Andererseits könnte es daran liegen, dass er das Buch seit zwei Wochen zum tausendsten Mal durchgeht. 

„Es sind grüne Feen!“, hat er zu Lydia gesagt.  
„Die müssen im Bestiarium stehen!“  
„Vielleicht sind sie auch Gestaltwandler“, hat Lydia dann entgegnet, klug und bedacht wie sie ist.  
„Vielleicht finden wir sie deswegen nicht, weil sie eine ganz andere Form annehmen können.“ 

 

Mit der flachen Hand blättert Scott über Werwolf, Kanima und Kitsune hinweg.  
Wendigo. Nein, unmöglich. Sie hätten Stiles aufgefressen.  
Nachtalb. Aufhocker. Banshee.  
Nein, nicht mächtig genug.  
Tengu. Drache. Die weiße Büffelfrau. Berserker. Donnervogel. Einhorn. 

Scott atmet frustriert tief ein und aus.  
Sie haben nichts. Nicht eine _einzige_ Spur. Die Tage vergehen und die brennende Furcht, dass Stiles das Menschsein mit jedem einzelnen verlernen kann, überwältigt ihn. 

Was nützt ihm das Bestiarium, wenn es ihm die Antwort nicht geben kann?

Das Geräusch kleiner, gespaltener Hufe auf der Treppe reißt ihn aus den Gedanken.  
Dann steht Stiles an der offenen Tür. Um seinen Hals ist eine der silberroten Lamettagirlanden gewickelt, die Scott und seine Mutter jedes Jahr an den Weihnachtsbaum hängen. 

Es sieht hübsch aus. 

„Wo hast du die denn her?“, murmelt er irritiert. 

„Scott, komm runter und hilf uns schmücken!“  
Die Stimme seiner Mutter ist dumpf. Irgendetwas scheppert.  
„Hier hat nur einer von uns Hände. Ich brauch Verstärkung!“ 

Stiles steht neben ihm und legt den Kopf schief. In seinen Augen glitzert verspieltes Unheil. 

„Ich kann nicht!“  
Scott zeigt ihm das Buch.  
„Ich kann nachkommen, aber ich muss noch einmal im Bestiarium nachsehen, ob nicht doch-“ 

Er kann gar nicht zu Ende sprechen, da fasst das Reh bereits mit seinen Zähnchen nach dem Saum seiner Jeans und zieht daran. Natürlich richtet es nicht viel gegen die Kraft eines fast ausgewachsenen Alpha-Werwolfes aus, aber es steckt Stiles' unerbittliche Beharrlichkeit dahinter.  
Scott würde sie unter Tausenden wiedererkennen. 

„Stiles, was machst du denn?“  
Beinahe lässt er das Buch fallen – fast auf Stiles' empfindliches Näschen – er rettet es im letzten Moment und schlägt es zu. 

Stiles macht ein fiepsendes Geräusch und zerrt erneut an seiner Hose. Die Girlande um seinen Hals hat sich gelockert und hängt auf den Boden herunter. Stiles tritt bei der vergeblichen Prozedur, Scott aus dem Stuhl zu ziehen, beinahe drauf und es fehlt dann nicht mehr viel, bis er sich unweigerlich damit stranguliert. 

Scott seufzt leise und wickelt ihm die Girlande wieder um, hebt ihn hoch in seine Arme und steigt mit ihm die Treppen zum Wohnzimmer herab. 

Inmitten des Raumes steht ein gewaltiger Tannenbaum. Er ist mindestens sechs Fuß hoch und verströmt den beruhigenden Duft von Wald, von Heimeligkeit, von _Weihnachten_.  
Weihnachten hat Scott zwischen all seinen Sorgen völlig vergessen. 

„Warum haben wir einen Baum?“, entfährt es ihm.  
„Und einen so...riesigen?“ 

„Der Sheriff und ich haben zusammengelegt.“ Seine Mutter wickelt eine Kette elektrischer Lichter um die Tannenzweige und tritt dabei fast auf eine feinglasige Christbaumkugel.  
„Okay, nein, das stimmt nicht ganz. Ich habe ihn gefragt und er hat Derek nach einem Baum gefragt.“ 

Scott fühlt, wie seine Augenbrauen die Stirn hochwandern vor Verblüffung:  
„Derek hat uns einen Weihnachtsbaum besorgt? _Wieso_?“ 

Er sieht Derek vor sich wie in einem lächerlichen Axe-Werbespot, mit halb geöffnetem Holzfällerhemd und einer Axt über seiner Schulter, mitten im Naturschutzgebiet, und je länger Scott darüber nachdenkt, desto seltsamer wird es. 

„Weil bald Weihnachten ist?“ Seine Mom schaut ihn an, als hätte er die unmöglichste Frage überhaupt gestellt.  
„Stiles, bring mir die Klammer dort mal, diese Lichterkette hält schon seit Jahren nicht anständig und ich- danke.“ 

Sie nimmt die Klammer aus dem Maul des Kitzes und tätschelt es. 

„Ja, aber...“ Scott blinzelt.  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, ich verpasse gerade etwas. Wieso ist der Baum so wichtig?“ 

Er blickt in zwei verständnislose Gesichter. Das eine ist menschlich, das andere das eines Rehbabys. Ganz sicher ist er sich nicht, was das sagt, wenn seine Mom _und_ Stiles ihn so ansehen. 

„Weil nächste Woche Weihnachten ist, Scott. Gib ihm ein paar Girlanden, Stiles, das kann er machen.“ 

Scott geht folgsam und zögernd in die Hocke, als sein Freund ihm Lametta und Strohsterne in seinem Mäulchen bringt und ihm das alles in die Hände drückt. 

Stiles ist verzaubert. Für Gott weiß wie lange. Vielleicht sogar für immer. Und ihnen fällt nichts Besseres ein, als einen aus dem Naturschutzgebiet mit Erlaubnis des Sheriffs geklauten Baum zu schmücken. 

Er spürt einen sehr langen Blick seiner Mutter auf sich, bevor sie wieder spricht.  
„Scott, ich weiß, das hier ist das Chaos und alles ist in Unordnung geraten. Aber du kannst nicht wochenlang ununterbrochen auf dieselben Seiten eines Buches starren. Du brauchst eine Pause. Ihr _beide_ braucht eine Pause, okay?“ 

Stiles schmiegt seine fellige Wange in Scotts Hand und stupst ihn sanft an. 

Und Scott weiß nicht, ob er die Tränen der Erschöpfung automatisch unterdrückt oder ob er inzwischen einfach gut genug darin ist, all die Dämme noch zu halten. Er hängt Girlanden und Christbaumkugeln an den Baum und später hebt er das Rehkitz über seinen Kopf, dass es den Stern für die Tannenspitze mit dem Maul aufsetzen kann. 

Irgendwann hört er sich sogar lachen. 

Vermutlich hat seine Mom Recht gehabt. 

– 

Es ist der siebzehnte Dezember und Scott wird in der Mittagspause über die Schullautsprecher ausgerufen.  
Er hört es zunächst nicht, weil er die halbe Nacht damit verbracht hat, ganz entschieden _nicht_ an Stiles in seiner menschlichen Form zu denken (ja, er ist inzwischen so weit, dass er Angst vor dem Einschlafen hat – man sollte meinen, dass das seinen müden Körper nicht daran hindert, aber Scott ist ja, wenn er sich die Reden von Deaton aus der Vergangenheit aufruft, nicht umsonst wegen seiner Willensstärke ein Wahrer Alpha geworden. Und wenn es nur bedeutet, dass er sich bis morgens um vier gewaltsam und sehr sinnlos wach hält). 

Erst, als Kira ihn sanft am Oberarm fasst, blinzelt er sich zurück in die Gegenwart und hört gerade noch, wie die schnarrende Stimme, verzerrt durch die Lautsprecher, ruft „..ich wiederhole, Scott McCall und das..äh...Maskottchen des Lacrosse-Teams werden zum Haupteingang der Schule gebeten.“ 

Stiles schnaubt stoßweise durch sein Näschen, als sie schon längst durch die Gänge laufen. Er lacht sich gerade tot und nur Scott kann das erkennen, das hat auch etwas für sich.  
„Vielleicht hat Deaton etwas rausgefunden“, nuschelt er so leise, dass seine Worte vom Gemurmel der Schüler verdeckt wird, aber Stiles' Rehohren hören es natürlich.  
„Vielleicht haben sie diese Feen gefunden und dann kriegen wir dich wieder hin!“ 

_Und mich vielleicht gleich mit_.  
Er spricht es nicht laut aus. 

Am Eingang wartet eine bittere Enttäuschung. Es ist Mister Yukimura, neben dem ein kleiner Junge und ein Mädchen stehen. Sie sind beide etwa acht Jahre alt, zierlich und eingehüllt in schlecht geschneiderte, grüne Weihnachtselfenkostüme. 

„Entschuldigung, dass wir stören, aber können wir uns dein Reh vielleicht ausleihen? Wir führen 'Rudolph, das Rentier mit der roten Nase' auf und unser Rudolph ist krank geworden. Es ist...naja, es ist recht dringend.“ 

– 

„Die Welt ist verrückt geworden“, murmelt Scott von seinem Platz direkt vor der Bühne.  
Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf und hält seine Schläfen mit den Händen, wo der Schlafmangel pocht. 

„Total verrückt. Ich komm' nicht mehr mit.“  
Kira legt ihm tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm und streichelt ihn behutsam. 

„Es ist die Vorweihnachtszeit. Da sind Leute nun mal komisch“, bietet sie ihm als Erklärung an und geht mit der Stimme unsicher hoch am Ende, als wäre sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie daraus eine Frage machen möchte. 

Die Originalbesetzung von Rudolph ist ein Golden Retriever mit dem Namen _Cookie_ , der sich heute Morgen auf der Jagd nach dem Briefträger die linke Vorderpfote angeknackst hat. Man wünscht ihm in der Ansprache vor dem Stück der Grundschüler gute Besserung. Das Publikum klatscht verhalten. Die Zweitbesetzung, ein Jack-Russell-Terrier, ist seit heute Mittag verschwunden und nirgends wieder aufgetaucht. Scott findet, dass weder ein Retriever noch ein Jack-Russell-Terrier eine sonderliche gute Wahl sind für die Rolle eines _Rentieres_ , aber die Frage, warum sie nicht einfach ein Kind in ein Geweih stecken, wollte ihm niemand so recht beantworten. 

Stiles, hat man ihnen gesagt, muss nicht viel tun. Meistens herumstehen und zum Publikum schauen und „niedlich aussehen“. 

Man hat ihm das falsche Geweih aus Filz auf den Kopf gebunden und Kira kichert immer noch ein klein darüber, wann immer er sich bewegt und dieses Ding herumwackelt.  
Mit Theaterschminke hat man ihm die Schnauze rot angemalt.  
Zugegeben, er ist ein ziemlich guter Rudolph.

Er lässt leidend den Kopf sinken, als ihn die anderen Rentiere auslachen, er stakst traurig zur Seite, als es heißt, dass Rudolph in den Wald geht, weil er denkt, dass ihn niemand möchte, er wedelt sogar mit dem Schwänzchen, als der Weihnachtsmann ihm sagt, wie gerne er ihn für seinen Rentierschlitten haben möchte. 

Im Finale wird er vor eine winzige Schlittenattrappe gespannt mit einem Geschenkesack darauf, von dem Scott weiß, dass er voller Styroporkügelchen ist.  
Kira schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Ist er nicht niedlich?“, quietscht sie leise. Scott klatscht mit und wird vor Stolz ein klein wenig rot, als Pfeifen und Johlen für das Rehkitz ertönen.  
Denn sein bester Freund ist der Star einer Show. Natürlich ist er niedlich. 

Stiles ist _immer_ niedlich.

Er holt ihn hinterher aus der Garderobe ab und wischt ihm die Farbe mit einem Taschentuch vom Schnäuzchen. Irgendwer hat Glitzer über den winzigen Rehrücken verteilt, so dass Scott, nachdem er ihn streichelt, überall silbergoldene Funken mit seiner Hand verbreitet. 

„Du warst fantastisch!“, ruft er und krault das Kitz. 

„Die haben dich alle geliebt!“  
Stiles schaut ihn kurz zögernd mit großen Bambiaugen an, dann schnaubt er vergnügt und drückt seinen Kopf gegen Scotts Brust und schmiegt sich gegen ihn. 

„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, flüstert Scott.  
„Das weißt du doch hoffentlich.“ 

Und das Reh schnuffelt gegen sein Hemd. 

– 

Stiles ist _immer_ niedlich. 

Stiles ist immer...immer... 

Es ist die Nacht zum achtzehnten Dezember. Der Vollmond ist längst vorbei. Er wird langsam zur Sichel und raubt Scott ein wenig seine Werwolfkräfte.  
Die Träume hören trotzdem nicht auf. 

Das Rehkitz ist so müde von seinem glamorösen Auftritt, dass es diesmal gar nicht aufgewacht ist, als Scott durch die Tür seines Zimmers geschlichen ist. 

Die kalten Fliesen unter Scotts Füßen sind eisig und hart wie neulich.  
Gott, er tut _es_ schon wieder. Zu wenig kann er sich dagegen wehren.

Er kneift die Augen zusammen und stößt in seine Hand. In seinem Kopf nebelt der menschliche Stiles ihn ein und nennt ihn _Wölfchen_. 

Dort oben geht ruhig und schlummernd ein langsam-hüpfender Rehkitzpuls. 

Wenigstens hört er es diesmal nicht, denkt Scott.  
Wenigstens hört er nicht, zu was ich hier verkomme. 

Dann übermannt es ihn und vor seinen Augen zucken weiße Blitze und die Hitze entflieht feucht zwischen seinen Fingern. 

Als er nach Atem schnappt und an sich heruntersieht, ist da Glitzer auf seinem Schwanz. 

Er presst die linke Hand auf seinen Mund um sein Schluchzen zu dämpfen. 

– 

Wenn Malia vor einer knappen Woche noch bemerkt hat, wie „furchtbar“ er aussieht, sagt sie nun gar nichts mehr. 

Scott kennt sein Rudel in- und auswendig. Niemand von ihnen sagt es. Das ist auch gar nicht nötig, er sieht es ja selbst im Spiegel. Er ist blass und hat dunkle Halbmonde unter den Augen. Selbst ein Werwolf kommt mit Schlafmangel und Alpträumen nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt. 

Es ist der einundzwanzigste Dezember und noch immer hat niemand diese verfluchten grünen Feen ausfindig gemacht.  
Scott schläft in Englisch ein und wird von Stiles' Nase sanft wachgezupft. Sein bester Freund ruht zu seinen Füßen und scheint vom Stoff bei weitem mehr mitzubekommen als er.  
In Wirtschaft tränen ihm ein klein wenig die Augen.  
In Mathe rutscht er mit dem Kopf von der Hand, auf die er sich stützt, ab, knallt mit dem Kiefer auf den Tisch und erntet Gelächter. 

Und dann kommt der Moment, in dem alles zuviel wird. 

Das wochenlange Warten auf etwas, von dem er nicht einmal weiß, ob er es je bekommen wird. Die wochenlange Angst um Stiles. Die wochenlange Frustration. 

Es klingelt zum Ende der letzten Stunde und er packt seinen Rucksack in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand. Ein Bleistift fällt ihm herunter und Stiles hebt ihn wieder auf, vorsichtig eingeklemmt zwischen seinen kleinen Rehlippen. 

Sie treten auf den Gang und dann _hört_ Scott es. 

Diese drei Kerle aus dem Sophomore-Jahrgang, die über ihn tuscheln. Und an der Art, wie Stiles' eines Rehohr zuckt und er es in deren Richtung dreht, erkennt Scott, dass sein Freund es auch hört. 

„...angeblich vermisst. Das glaubste doch selbst nicht! Der ist schon längst zerstückelt und verscharrt worden, das schwör' ich euch!“  
„Ey, der guckt, pscht!“ 

„Lass ihn doch gucken, Mann!“ 

Es sind drei sandblonde Typen mit rosigen Gesichtern. Scott kennt sie vom Sehen her, sie spielen in der Basketball-Mannschaft. 

„Guckt euch den doch mal an, Mann! Rennt da rum mit diesem hässlichen Viech und nennt es _Stiles_ , als wär's sein Stilinski-Ersatz. Ist das nicht krank? Der Typ ist doch krank.“ 

Der Wolf unter Scotts Haut winselt und Scott drückt ihn gewaltsam nieder.  
Vielleicht haben die Kerle Recht. Er _ist_ krank, weil er nachts von Stiles träumt, obwohl er ihn bei sich hat, obwohl er ihn vermisst, wie er ihn eigentlich gar nicht vermissen dürfte. 

„Stilinski war doch genauso krank“, fährt einer der Sandblonden tuschelnd fort. 

„Die war'n doch immer zusammen, hier mit – wie heißt sie nochmal? – Lydia, der Psychotante, der Asiatin, die dauernd auf die Schnauze fliegt und der dummen Malia Tate. Die haben sie doch auch aus dem Wald geholt – ich sage dir, Stilinski war der Obercreep von allen und jetzt ist er-“ 

Diesmal lässt Scott den Wolf an die Oberfläche.  
In drei Sätzen ist er bei der Jungsgruppe und hat einen von ihnen gepackt, rammt ihn gegen den Spind hinter sich, dass es nur so knallt.  
Er weiß, dass seine Augen rot glühen. Er weiß, dass er knurrt. 

„Nimm das sofort zurück“, faucht er. 

Es ist egal, was sie über ihn sagen – genau genommen hatten sie damit auch Recht. 

Aber niemand, niemand, _niemand_ sagt solche Dinge über sein Rudel, über seine Freundinnen, über _Stiles_.

Entfernt hinter sich hört er das Piepsen des Rehkitzes und ein Teil von ihm registriert ein Zupfen an der Wade seines Hosenbeins.  
Erschrocken starren ihn hellblaue Augen an. Der Kerl hat den Anstand, würgend rot anzulaufen. Die anderen beiden sind zur Seite ausgewichen. 

Mehr hört Scott nicht. Das Blut tost in seinen Ohren und er riecht Angst und Entsetzen auf der Seite seines Gegners. Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass ihn das befriedigt.  
Er will mehr davon. Er will Rot sehen, will seine Klauen durch die Fasern dieses Jungen ziehen, weil keine grünen Feen in der Nähe sind, weil irgendwer für Stiles' Schicksal büßen _muss_.

Dann spürt er etwas an seinen Schultern ziehen.  
Der Geruch von Kira und Malia dringt in seine Nase und für den Bruchteil eines Sekunde ist das der einzige Grund, dass er nicht um sich zu schlagen beginnt. 

„Hör nicht auf sie“, ruft Kira. Scott spürt Malias Krallen ein klein wenig durch sein Shirt stechen. Es genügt, seinen inneren Wolf ein klein wenig zur Raison zu bringen. 

„Die sind's doch gar nicht wert!“ 

Der Typ, den Scott soeben losgelassen hat, hustet umständlich. 

„Gott, du bist doch völlig irre, McCall!“, winselt er und sein Atem pfeift.  
„Aus welcher Anstalt haben sie dich entlassen?!“ 

Er rechnet sicherlich damit, dass Scott sich losreißt und wieder auf ihn zustürzt. Vielleicht sogar damit, dass Malia es tut. Was aber geschieht, hat er nicht kommen sehen. Stiles nimmt galoppierend Anlauf und rammt die Stelle seiner Stirn – genau dort, wo ihm als Rehbock später spitze Hörner wachsen werden – ungebremst in die Weichteile des Jungen. 

Unter dem Gelächter der versammelten Schülerschaft, die von dem Krawall angezogen wurde, knickt der Kerl ein. Wimmernd. 

Stiles steht mit erhobenem Kopf vor ihm. In seinen Augen glimmt Mordlust. 

– 

 

Scott sieht es auch noch vor seinem geistigen Auge, als die Nacht längst angebrochen ist und er Stiles in einen seiner wärmsten Pullover eingehüllt in den Armen über Stock und Stein des Naturschutzgebietes trägt. 

Vor ihm leuchtet Lydia in die Dunkelheit – die einzige von ihnen, die eine Taschenlampe benötigt. 

Um sie herum glühen Augen in Blau, Golden, Kupfer und Rot.

„Hast du gedacht, du bist der einzige, der mit den Druiden gesprochen hat?“, presst sie hervor. 

„Du unterschätzt mich gewaltig!“ 

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, beeilt Scott sich zu sagen.  
„Ich hätte nur nicht...ich wusste nicht... ich hab vergessen, wann Wintersonnenwende ist.“ 

Es hat womöglich etwas damit zu tun, dass er die letzten Tage so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen hat. 

„Heute“, antwortet Lydia hilfreich. 

„Und sowohl Deaton als auch Miss Morell haben von magischen Orten gesprochen. Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, ist das ja wohl der magischste Ort in der gesamten Umgebung.“ 

Sie könnte Recht haben und gleichzeitig wiederum nicht. 

Der Nemeton ist der Leuchtturm für alles Übernatürliche in diesem Landkreis. Er hat Jennifer Blake am Leben gehalten und den Nogitsune an sich gekettet, er hat Paiges Blut mit den Wurzeln aufgesogen und Scott ist sich nicht absolut sicher, aber er ahnt, dass der Baum sie alle in seiner direkten Umlaufbahn hält wie ein Stern alle seine Planeten. 

Andererseits hat niemand von ihnen einen Schimmer, zu was der Nemeton tatsächlich fähig war – oder sein könnte, wenn man ihn nicht gefällt hätte. 

Kann er einen verwandelten Menschen zurückformen? 

Je tiefer sie in den Wald hineinlaufen, desto lebendiger erscheint die Umgebung zu werden.  
Durch Baumwipfel scheint faserig der Mond und hüllt sich immer wieder in halbdicke Wolken ein. 

Scott hört jedes kleinste Geräusch. Alles ist noch viel lauter gedreht und schärfer gestellt als sonst.  
Er hört Mäuse unter Blättern piepsen, das Knarren der Lederstiefel an Malias Füßen, das nervöse Reiben von Liams Fingern aneinander. Er ist umgeben von hunderten Herzschlägen, von denen er nicht unterscheiden kann zwischen menschlich und tierisch, alt oder jung, gefährlich oder harmlos.

Er hört sogar in der Ferne Töne aus dem Forsthaus am Waldrand des Naturschutzgebietes, wo jemand einen Weihnachts-CD aufgelegt hat. 

Hundert wilde Geräusche und dazwischen „God rest ye merry, gentlemen“. 

In der Luft liegt salbungvolles Rauschen. 

„Das ist so komisch“, flüstert Liam genau in dem Augenblick, in dem Scott die Sache anmerken möchte. 

„Ihr habt das auch?“ Kira atmet erleichtert auf;  
„Oh Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir.“ 

Stiles in Scotts Armen fiepst leise. Ganz offensichtlich geht es ihm genauso. Er drückt sein Schnäuzchen in die Halsbeuge seines Freundes und leckt mit seiner winzigen Zunge dort über die Haut. Scott ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das Rehkitz damit ihn oder sich selbst beruhigen möchte. Er streichelt ihm sanft über den Rücken. 

Sie gehen wortlos weiter. Der Mond, der Wind, all die Geräusche scheinen das gesamte Rudel in eine bestimmte Richtung zu leiten. Es fühlt sich an wie ein unsichtbarer Sog. 

Erst, als sie auf die Lichtung mit dem gigantischen Baumstumpf gelangen, erkennt Scott, wer dahinter steckt.  
Es ist wie Lydia, wie Deaton und Miss Morell gesagt haben: Der Nemeton hat sie gerufen. 

„Oh mein Gott“, entfährt es Lydia sehr leise. 

Im Mondlicht ist der Baum zu sehen – der gesamte Baum. Wie ein sanftes, graues Hologramm zieht sich der Schatten eines mächtigen Stammes in den Nachthimmel, wirft ausladende Äste aus mit im Wind raschelnden Blättern. Die Krone spaltet sich hoch droben auf in mehrere Unterstämme. Es ist eine gewaltige, stolze Eiche. 

„Was zur Hölle ist das?“

Malia läuft schnurstracks auf die merkwürdige Erscheinung zu. Scott möchte ihr nachrufen, dass sie vorsichtig sein soll, dass sie nicht wissen, was das alles bedeutet. Doch es ist bereits zu spät. 

Als das Mädchen unter die Äste tritt, die aussehen als würde man ein Bild an die Wand werfen, entspringt aus dem Boden ein zweiter Schatten, silbergrau und wundersam. Er wächst direkt aus ihren Füßen: Ein Kojote. 

„Oh mein Gott“, wiederholt Lydia. 

„Was passiert da?“

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich will's auch ausprobieren!“

„Liam, nein, warte, du-“ 

Der Junge tritt neben Malia unter den Schatten des Baumwipfels und wie ein weiteres Hologramm wird vor seinen Körper ein Wolf geworfen. Er hat große Pfoten und die schlaksigen Ohren eines noch nicht ganz ausgewachsenen Welpen und sandigfarben-graues Fell.  
Er ist größer als der Kojote und als Liam sich Malia zuwendet, schaut der Wolf sie an. 

„Das muss Magie sein“, wispert Kira.  
„Was bedeutet das? Zeigt der Nemeton heute Nacht die wahre Gestalt aller Wesen? Ist es das?“ 

Sie hat ihr Schwert auf den Rücken gebunden, doch sie scheint nicht daran zu denken, es zu ziehen. Wie gebannt tritt sie ebenfalls an den Baumstumpf und Scott muss für eine Sekunde die Augen schließen, weil die gleißende Aura ihres Kitsune für einen Moment blendet.  
Mit Blitzen umwoben sprießt ein weißer Fuchs aus der Erde. Er hat glühendgelbe Augen und wabert wie Flammen – die reine Manifestation magischer Energie. 

Scott ist so beschäftigt damit, sie zu betrachten, dass er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass Stiles in seinen Armen zu zappeln begonnen hat.  
„Oh. Entschuldige“, sagt er und lässt ihn sanft auf den moosbewachsenen Boden herab. 

Was, wenn der Nemeton in all seiner magischen Pracht nicht nur die wahre Gestalt hinter jedem Wesen zeigen kann? Was, wenn er sie auch in seine tatsächliche Gestalt zurückverwandeln kann? 

Scotts Herz klopft hart und hoch, als er zusieht, wie das Rehkitz zu den anderen langsam unter die unwirklichen Äste trippelt. 

Und dann ist da Stiles. 

Sein blasser Stiles mit den schlaksigen Armen und Beinen, mit den großen Augen und den geschwungenen Lippen und jedem einzelnen Leberfleck. Sein Schatten tut sich über dem Rehkitz auf und sieht Scott an, als das Tier sich zu ihm herumwendet. 

„Stiles“, haucht Scott leise. 

„Oh Gott, Stiles.“ 

Der Schatten seines besten Freundes ist fahl und nackt wie der der Tiere. Es ist sein natürlichster, wahrhaftigster Zustand und Scott eilt hinüber zu ihm und fasst nach seinem rechten Arm. 

Er greift ins Leere.  
Nach Luft. 

Irritiert blinzelt er und versucht es erneut.  
Doch so oft er es auch probiert, er tastet nach dem Nichts. Stiles' Körper ist wirklich nur ein Schatten, ein Hologramm. 

Scott wartet.  
Er wartet darauf, dass das Rehkitz beginnt zu leuchten, dass helle Funken springen, dass ein heiliger Schein das Tier einhüllt und seinen besten Freund offenbart, gesund und munter und _menschlich_. 

Die Zeit vergeht quälend langsam. Aus dem Wald und der Stadt dahinter dringen flüsternd Stimmen – Träume schlafender Menschen, Wünsche wilder Kaninchen, Kojotengeschichten, Glaubensbekenntnisse von Tieren und Menschen gleichermaßen.  
Und der Nemeton schweigt still. 

„Es wird nichts geschehen“, sagt eine Stimme sehr sanft. 

Scott fühlt Lydias zierliche Hand an seiner. Er hebt den Blick und sie steht neben ihm, eingehüllt in weißes, faseriges Licht, das nicht blendet.  
Ein Teil von ihm ist erleichtert, wie schön ihre wahre Gestalt ist. Womöglich hat er damit gerechnet, dass sich über ihr der Schatten einer alten, verdorrten Geisterfrau erheben würde. Aber der Tod, den Lydia weissagt, erkennt er, ist ein friedlicher und gnädiger.  
Ihr Tod ist nur der Anfang einer neuen Geschichte in der Ewigkeit. 

„Vielleicht müssen wir nur warten“, murmelt er verzweifelt. 

„Auf Mitternacht. Oder den Sonnenaufgang. Vielleicht müssen wir nur einen Spruch aufsagen oder irgendetwas.“ 

Lydia sieht ihn lange und sehr sanft an.  
„Es wird nichts geschehen“, wiederholt sie sacht.  
„Es tut mir so leid.“  
Sie hebt das Handy in ihrer Hand, auf dessen Display sie die Frontkamera aktiviert hat und zeigt Scott das Bild. 

Er sieht einen riesenhaften Wolf mit grauer, dunkel- und hellbrauner Fellzeichnung und sehr dichtem, seidigen Fell: Einen weiteren Schatten. Einen Wolf mit traurigen Augen neben einem Menschen. 

Oh, denkt er zwischen absoluter Enttäuschung. Das bin ja ich. 

Er möchte den Baum hassen, weil ihm dieser nicht gibt, was er braucht, weil er nach Opfern schreit und nimmt und _nimmt_ und unglückliche, verzauberte Menschen verzaubert lässt.  
Doch das ist vermutlich die Ehrwürdigkeit uralter, magischer Wesen: Sie schulden niemandem etwas. 

„Sei nicht traurig“, dringt eine andere Stimme an seine Ohren. Es zieht alles in ihm zusammen. Denn es ist Stiles.  
Als er ruckartig von Lydia wegsieht, lächelt ihn das magische Hologramm seines besten Freundes vorsichtig an. 

„Wir kriegen das schon hin, das hast du doch selbst gesagt. Zugegeben, das ist hier ist ganz schön ätzend und ich vermisse meine Hände und meine Lippen, die Worte formen können, ganz schrecklich. Und Pizza... Gott, ich will Pizza!“ Stiles stöhnt. 

„Aber wir bekommen das wieder hin, okay?“ 

Scott fühlt, wie etwas in ihm ganz langsam zerbricht. Er denkt an die Nächte, die er verschämt nach ungewollten Träumen neben einem Tierkind verbringt. Er denkt an Schultage, die sich viel zu lang ziehen, weil von ihnen beiden nur er sprechen kann. 

Er denkt daran, was passiert, wenn sie es _nicht_ wieder hinkriegen und daran, wie erbärmlich er gerade rüberkommen muss, dass Stiles ihn aufmuntert, obwohl er doch der Leidtragende in dieser Geschichte ist. 

„Es tut mir leid, Stiles“, flüstert er und fährt sich über die Augen. 

„Es tut mir so leid und ich vermisse dich so.“ 

Stiles – der menschliche Geist-Stiles – nickt vorsichtig.  
„Ich weiß. Ich vermisse uns auch.“ 

Er streckt die Hand aus und berührt den Geisterwolf zu Scotts Füßen, streichelt zärtlich über das Fell zwischen seinen Ohren. Auf seltsame Art und Weise beruhigt es auch Scott. Sein Wolf fiept leise. 

„Wir kriegen das wieder hin“, verspricht Stiles leise. 

Inmitten von hunderte Herzschlägen sinkt Scott weinend auf die Knie und zieht das Rehkitz in seine Arme. Es schmiegt seine warmen Fellwangen an seine und trocknet seine Tränen damit. In einer anderen Dimension spürt er eine Hand, die ihn warm am Kopf streichelt. Sie sind beide umringt von einem schweigenden Rudel, das traurig und andächtig aussieht. 

Er wartet auf das Licht. 

– 

„Scott!“

Es ist der zweiundzwanzigste Dezember und der letzte Schultag in diesem Jahr, und Scott ist so müde, dass er meint, seine Beine mit purer Gedankengewalt durch den Schulflur zu bewegen. Die letzte Stunde für dieses Jahr, Wirtschaftskunde beim Coach, liegt hinter ihm. Er möchte einfach nur nach Hause, sich auf seinem Bett zusammenrollen und für den Rest des Tages schlafen, am liebsten angekuschelt an Stiles. 

Er hört seinen Namen nur entfernt und verschwommen. Erst das Zupfen an seinem Hosenbein lässt ihn stutzen.  
Das Rehkitz hat den Kopf schiefgelegt und nickt dann langsam hinter ihn. 

Oh. 

Da sind die drei Mädchen von neulich mit den Schals in Hogwarts-Hausfarben. 

„Entschuldigung, wir wollten nur...“ Das Mädchen in der Mitte wird ein wenig rot. Scott erinnert sich – es ist diejenige, die beim letzten Mal betont weggesehen hat und dann ein klein wenig geschmolzen ist, als sie Stiles gestreichelt hat. 

„Wir wollten nicht stören, tut uns leid. Wir dachten nur...naja, es ist bald Weihnachten und wir haben mitbekommen, dass du – nein – ihr beide es gerade nicht so leicht habt. Daher wollten wir euch eine Kleinigkeit...nun ja.“ 

Sie riecht furchtbar nervös und unruhig, als sie aus ihrem Rucksack ein kleines, in buntes Geschenkpapier gehülltes Päckchen zieht. 

„Also nur, wenn du möchtest und so, du musst nicht-“ 

Scott blinzelt. Stiles ist schon ein Stück weiter als er. Er hüpft mit wedelndem Schwänzchen auf die Mädchen zu und schnuppert neugierig an dem Geschenk und wendet sich zu Scott herum als wollte er sagen „Komm schon, komm schon!“  
„Das ist sehr nett“, bringt Scott erstaunt heraus.  
„Ihr hättet doch nicht extra- Ich meine, wir haben doch nichts für euch.“ 

„Oh, das macht nichts!“, winkt das Mädchen daneben schnell ab. 

„Danke“, sagt Scott und lächelt hilflos. 

„Das ist wirklich lieb. Stiles, nein, es ist noch nicht Weihnachten!“ 

Das Rehkitz schlackert schnaubend mit den Ohren und macht keine Anstalten, seine Zähne vom Geschenkpapier zu nehmen. Wie schön, dass Stiles seine Rehkitzkarte dann spielt, wenn er Vorteile für sich wittert. 

„Er kann es ruhig schon aufmachen, das ist gar kein Problem!“, sagt die dritte im Bunde. 

Sie hätte Stiles kaum glücklicher machen können. Kein Wunder – wann hat der das letzte Mal so ein generöses Geschenk von so süßen Mädchen geschenkt bekommen?  
Er reißt raschelnd das Papier vom Päckchen. 

Es ist ein Leibchen. Oder nein, das ist womöglich das falsche Wort. Vielleicht eher ein Wollpullover für ein Reh. In Smaradgrün und Silberweiß mit einem geringelten Kragen am Hals und vier kurzen Ärmeln für Stiles' Beinchen. 

Scott merkt, wie ihm der Mund aufgeht. 

„Das ist fantastisch! Habt ihr das gestrickt? _Wie_ habt ihr das gestrickt?“ Er nimmt den Pullover entgegen und dreht ihn in seinen Händen. Die Wolle ist warm und flauschig. 

„Oh, wir haben ein bisschen rumprobiert. Stricken ist eins unserer Hobbies und so“, erwidert das Mädchen in der Mitte.  
„Wir dachten, jetzt, wo der Winter kälter wird, hilft ihm das vielleicht. Wir haben gelesen, dass Kitze schnell frieren.“ 

Es ist das zweite Mal innerhalb von zwölf Stunden, dass Scott weinen möchte. Stiles zupft ungeduldig an der Wolle bis Scott ihm hilft, in den Pullover zu steigen und ihn am Rücken zuzuknöpfen.  
„Du siehst gut aus“, murmelt er grinsend.  
„Noch niedlicher als sonst.“ 

Stiles kann bekanntermaßen ein Stinkstiefel sein, wenn er möchte. Vor allem dann, wenn er riesige Ohren, ein zierliches Schnäuzchen und weiße Flecken auf dem Rücken hat und ihm niemand etwas übelnehmen kann.  
Aber Stiles weiß, wann es angebracht ist, sich zu bedanken. Natürlich. 

Er stakst zurück zu den Mädchen und schmiegt sich dankbar an ihre Beine, die in bunten Strumpfhosen und Stulpen stecken, lässt sich kraulen und streicheln und schließt genüsslich die Augen dabei. 

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll“, murmelt Scott. 

„Vielen lieben Dank!“ 

„Kein Problem.“ Sie strahlen zurück. 

„Nein wirklich, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Und vor allem – Slytherin?“ 

Er hat die Bücher nicht gelesen, aber mit Stiles alle Filme gesehen. Die Sache ist die, dass Stiles ihm felsenfest versichert, wann immer man ihn fragt, dass Scott ins Hufflepuff-Haus kommen würde und er Stiles die Zugehörigkeit zu Slytherin bescheinigt.

„Naja...“ Das Mädchen in der Mitte errötet leicht. 

„Ich habe gesehen, was er mit dem Trottel aus der Basketball-Mannschaft gemacht hat. Und im nächsten Moment hat er dagestanden wie das unschuldigste Tier aller Zeiten. Da musste ich daran denken.“ 

Sie grinst und Scott grinst zurück. 

– 

_Dein Patronus in Ausbildung._

So haben die Mädchen Stiles genannt.  
Scott ist sich nicht sicher, ob es daran liegt, dass Stiles ein Reh ist oder ob da noch etwas anderes dahintersteckt. Stiles ist ja nichts, was Scott heraufbeschwört. Stiles ist Stiles und vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass ihm eines der Mädchen beim Abschied versichert hat, wie wütend dieses Rehkitz ausgesehen hat, als der Basketballer Scott beleidigte.

Aber er weiß nun, dass er nicht alleine ist. Er hat nicht nur sein Rudel, sondern auch noch andere Menschen, die ihm, nein, die _ihnen_ beistehen. 

Es ist nicht leicht, sich nach der Sache am Nemeton wieder aufzurappeln. 

Scott sagt sich, dass er vermutlich zu viele Weihnachtsfilme mit Weihnachtswundern gesehen hat.  
Er hat _erwartet_ , dass er Stiles in menschlicher Gestalt wieder mit nach Hause nehmen kann. 

Denn wirklich, es wäre schön, wenn er wenigstens über Weihnachten einen kurzen Zeitraum hätte, an dem für drei Tage einmal alles in Ordnung ist. 

Er ist müde. 

Den dreiundzwanzigsten und vierundzwanzigsten verbringt er damit, Schlaf nachzuholen und sich von Stiles' kleiner, rosiger Zunge wecken zu lassen, mit ihm spazieren zu gehen, damit das Rehkitz überschüssige Energie abbauen kann, und mit nettem mexikanischen Essen. 

Am fünfundzwanzigsten weckt Stiles ihn, indem er mit seinem Näschen sanft gegen Scotts Wange unter der Bettdecke stupst. 

Sie stehen kurz darauf beide vor dem Fenster und schauen verblüfft hinaus. 

Es schneit. 

Wenn das ein Ersatz für das Wunder sein soll, das Scott am Nemeton erwartet hat, ist das ziemlich lahm. 

Er trägt Stiles behutsam die Treppen hinunter und lässt sich von diesem zum Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer stupsen. 

Seine Mutter und der Sheriff sitzen dort und trinken Kaffee. 

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein Kind“, sagt seine Mom und wuschelt ihm durch das Haar.  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein Fast-Kind“, fährt sie fort und streicht Stiles über den Rücken. Das Kitz schmiegt sich an und wandert schließlich um den Tisch, um seine Weihnachtsumarmung von seinem Dad abzuholen. 

„Fröhliche Weihnachten“, murmelt Scott. Erst jetzt schweift sein Blick über den Tisch. Dieser ist verdächtig voll. Mit verdächtig vielen Tellern. 

„Was ist das hier?“ 

„Weihnachtsessen. Du kannst natürlich in deinem Schlafshirt bleiben, wenn die anderen gleich kommen, aber ich schlage dir trotzdem vor, dir etwas anderes anzuziehen.“ 

„Die anderen...?“ 

 

– 

Malia taucht als erste auf. Auf ihrer Mütze schmelzen schneekristallen kleine Flocken und sie hat eine Tüte mit Geschenken unter dem Arm, die allesamt mit viel zu viel Tesafilm zugeklebt sind. 

„Frohes Fest“, ruft sie und wedelt mit ihrer Mütze, ihre Haare nunmehr sehr zerzaust.

„Halt, ich hab's vergessen – sagt man das jetzt schon? Oder noch nicht? Bin ich zu spät?“ 

Doch ihre Augen glitzern voller Vorfreude und Erleichterung. 

Scott spürt, wie ihm in diesem Augenblick zugleich etwas Schweres von den Schultern genommen wird und sich Schuldgefühl in die Tiefe seines Bauches brennt. 

Malia hat nur noch ihren Dad – einen seltsamen, verschlossenen Mann, der seit der ersten Umarmung nachdem Scott und die anderen sie wiedergefunden haben, nichts Herzliches mehr mit seiner Tochter gemacht hat. Wie muss Weihnachten zu Hause für sie sein? 

Und trotzdem ist sie hier. Nein, _gerade deswegen_ ist sie hier. 

Es fällt Scott ein wenig wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hat Stiles noch. Ein wenig verformt und verändert, aber Stiles ist noch da. Stiles hat vor drei Tagen sogar mit ihm gesprochen. 

Er denkt noch darüber nach, was für ein trauriger Idiot er gewesen ist, als es erneut an der Tür klingelt und Derek und Kira hineinschneien. Sie stecken beide in Lederjacken und lächeln. 

„Ich habe Eierpunsch mitgebracht“, murmelt Derek höflich.  
„Ich hoffe, ihr mögt welchen?“ 

„Stiles kriegt keinen, aber ich nehme auf jeden Fall welchen“, verkündet Malia. 

Stiles schnaubt empört. 

Als kurze Zeit später Lydia vorbeischaut, sitzen sie bereits zwischen Tisch und Couch am Weihnachtsbaum. Irgendwer hat Weihnachtslieder von Mitgliedern der Beatles aufgelegt. Es werden Geschenke ausgepackt und begutachtet. 

Scott wickelt gerade ein Buch über das Sozialverhalten von Wölfen aus (von Lydia, Stiles schaut ihm neugierig dabei zu), als seine Mutter sich neben sie setzt. 

Es ist angenehm im Haus. Die Heizung pfeift ein klein wenig, draußen fallen wässrige Schneeflocken, die auf der Erde zwar sofort schmelzen, aber weiß und festlich durch den Wind wirbeln. Kira und Malia reden leise miteinander. Derek und Lydia stehen in der Küche und wärmen Eggnog auf. 

Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum liegt ausgepackt, aber unberührt eine Playstation 4 für Stiles. Gott, Stiles braucht wieder Daumen. 

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht das schönste Weihnachten für euch beide ist“, sagt Scotts Mom vorsichtig. 

„Aber ich bin sicher, das wird wieder. Ihr habt schon ganz andere Dinge durch.“ 

„Ich weiß, Mom“, erwidert Scott und lässt das Buch sinken.  
„ _Wir alle_ haben zusammen schon ganz andere Dinge durch. Vielleicht...vielleicht ist alles wirklich erträglich, solange wir uns haben?“ 

Er meint das Rudel, aber ein klein wenig meint er Stiles und sich. Und so sehr er ihn auch vermisst – er hat ihn ja hier. _Er hat ihn._ Und er wird ihn niemals, niemals loslassen, egal, in was man ihn verwandelt.  
Sollten übermorgen rosa Feen kommen und einen Fisch aus ihm machen, wird Scott mit ihm in einen See ziehen. Sollten sie aus ihm einen Vogel zaubern, wird Scott ihm im Apfelbaum im Garten ein Nest bauen und darunter campieren. 

„Glaubt mir“, sagt seine Mom leise und legt eine Hand auf Stiles' Rücken,  
„Solange da Liebe ist, ist alles zu bewältigen.“  
Sie lächelt warm. 

Als sie wieder aufsteht um sich in der Küche Eierpunsch abzuholen, drückt Scott seinen besten Freund zärtlich an sich. 

Es ist egal, was noch kommt. Was zählt, ist dieser Augenblick hier. 

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein, wenn du das willst“, flüstert er. 

„Und ich kriege dich wieder hin. Versprochen! Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung.“ 

Er schließt die Augen, als Stiles ihm mit der Zunge ein Rehkitzküsschen gibt. Verschwommen schimmern die Lichter des Weihnachtsbaumes dazwischen. 

 

**ENDE**


End file.
